Recent safety protocol trends in manufacturing environments mandate that workers such as welders wear their hardhats at all times. During a typical workday, a welder will switch between accessories such as a welding mask and face shield depending on the task at hand. For example, the worker may replace their welding mask with a face shield after they've made a weld and need to grind the seam. Current hardhat accessory attachment systems are not intuitive and easy to use. As a result, the welder may disregard safety procedures by removing their hardhat so they can visually see how to install or remove the welding mask or face shield. As there is no comprehensive and satisfactory solution for switching hardhat accessories, users may also cobble together parts to attach the needed accessory to their hardhat. This could result in ineffective safety protection for workers.
There exists a need for a simple and safe solution that allows welders to easily and quickly interchange accessories such as welding masks, face shields and the like without having to remove their hardhat.